The evolution of portable electronic devices is currently quite active. As portable electronic devices evolve, portable electronic devices now include more functionality than ever before. It is now accepted that the increase in functionality and use of portable electronic devices can cause distraction by attracting attention and focus that should be directed to other tasks resulting in potential dangerous situations. For example, several jurisdictions across North America are now limiting the use of portable electronic devices while performing specific activities such as driving.